<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>It's a disaster, it's a disASSter, it's a catastrophe by SwaggerDownTheStreet</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26263282">It's a disaster, it's a disASSter, it's a catastrophe</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwaggerDownTheStreet/pseuds/SwaggerDownTheStreet'>SwaggerDownTheStreet</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Funny, Gen, Group chat, Humor, Memes, chat, idrk what this is tbh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:34:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,207</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26263282</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwaggerDownTheStreet/pseuds/SwaggerDownTheStreet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Red:</b> ok but etf even is this chat anymore</p><p><b>motherfucker:</b> wtf does etf mean</p><p><b>$un:</b> eh the fuck</p><p><b>motherfucker:</b> were not fucking canadian</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. nothin like nostalgia amiright or amiright</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <kbd>CRYSTAL has created the chat POKEDEX HOLDERS</kbd>
</p><p>
  <kbd>CRYSTAL has added GOLD, SILVER, BLUE, and 12 others</kbd>
</p><p><b>Crystal:</b> This is so we can all keep in touch since we're in different regions and stuff. You older people, there's youngeer kids here so please keep it rated E for Everyone.</p><p> </p><p><b>Gold:</b> what so like</p><p>no fucks? in either sense im assuming</p><p> </p><p><b>Crystal:</b> Gold stop</p><p> </p><p><b>Gold:</b> yeet</p><p> </p><p><b>Silver:</b> crystal why would you sentence me to this</p><p> </p><p><b>Green:</b> This is going to be a disaster</p><p> </p><p><b>Gold:</b> its gonna be a disASSter</p><p> </p><p><b>Crystal:</b> Gold.</p><p> </p><p>
  <kbd>GOLD changed CRYSTAL's name to PLEASE DO NOT SWEAR ON MY GOOD CHRISTIAN MINECRAFT SERVER</kbd>
</p><p> </p><p><b>please do not swear on my good christian minecraft server:</b> Do you never stop</p><p>Also how did you get it to let you write such a long name??</p><p> </p><p><b>Gold:</b> :D</p><p> </p><p><b>Red:</b> wait what even is this???</p><p> </p><p><b>Yellow:</b> umm Crystal said its for professional reasons</p><p> </p><p><b>please do not swear on my good christian minecraft server:</b> I mean kind of</p><p>oh for</p><p> </p><p>
  <kbd>PLEASE DO NOT SWEAR ON MY GOOD CHRISTIAN MINECRAFT SERVER changed their name to CRYSTAL</kbd>
</p><p> </p><p><b>Gold:</b> wow boring</p><p>here have some fun</p><p> </p><p>
  <kbd>GOLD changed CRYSTAL's name to KICKASS</kbd>
</p><p> </p><p><b>kickass:</b> you're right Green this has become a disaster</p><p>quite quickly in fact</p><p> </p><p><b>Gold:</b> its a disASSter</p><p> </p><p><b>Sun:</b> its a catastrophe</p><p> </p><p><b>Gold:</b> wtf where did you come from</p><p>crystal who tf is this</p><p> </p><p><b>kickass:</b> one of our juniors</p><p> </p><p><b>Gold:</b> damn we have juniors???</p><p> </p><p><b>kickass:</b> YES which is why you aren't supposed to SWEAR</p><p> </p><p><b>Gold:</b> actually you said to keep it rated e for everyone</p><p>and fucks are for everyone</p><p> </p><p>
  <kbd>BLUE changed GOLD's name to MOTHERFUCKER</kbd>
</p><p> </p><p><b>motherfucker:</b> excuse you I would never</p><p> </p><p><b>Blue:</b> I have my doubts about that</p><p> </p><p><b>Silver:</b> f</p><p> </p><p><b>Sun:</b> f</p><p> </p><p><b>kickass:</b> f</p><p> </p><p><b>Red:</b> f</p><p> </p><p><b>Green:</b> f</p><p> </p><p><b>Yellow:</b> f</p><p> </p><p><b>Sapphire:</b> f</p><p> </p><p><b>Black:</b> f</p><p> </p><p><b>Pearl:</b> f</p><p> </p><p><b>Moon:</b> f</p><p> </p><p><b>White:</b> f</p><p> </p><p><b>motherfucker:</b> wait where did those last 4 come from</p><p> </p><p><b>Black:</b> I dont even know whats going on but I could feel that burn from Unova</p><p> </p><p><b>White:</b> same</p><p> </p><p>
  <kbd>BLACK changed their name to STONER</kbd>
</p><p> </p><p><b>White:</b> wow ok</p><p>just</p><p>wow</p><p> </p><p><b>Sun:</b> wait am i the only one whos confused</p><p> </p><p>
  <kbd>MOON changed SUN's name to $UN</kbd>
</p><p> </p><p><b>$un:</b> no seriously tho</p><p> </p><p><b>White:</b> Black got turned into a stone for like two years</p><p> </p><p><b>$un:</b> oh oof</p><p> </p><p><b>White:</b> yeah</p><p> </p><p>
  <kbd>STONER changed WHITE's name to BOSS</kbd>
</p><p> </p><p><b>boss:</b> oof is ri</p><p>wait black wtf</p><p> </p><p>
  <kbd>$UN changed MOON's name to POISON MAIDEN</kbd>
</p><p> </p><p><b>poison maiden:</b> bitch</p><p> </p><p><b>$un:</b> :D</p><p> </p><p><b>motherfucker:</b> wait why am i not allowed to say the fuck words if this fucking twelve year old can</p><p> </p><p><b>kickass:</b> bc they know whats appropriate for their ears, you do not</p><p> </p><p><b>motherfucker:</b> eyes*</p><p> </p><p><b>kickass:</b> my point stands</p><p> </p><p><b>Red:</b> ok but etf even is this chat anymore</p><p> </p><p><b>motherfucker:</b> wtf does etf mean</p><p> </p><p><b>$un:</b> eh the fuck</p><p> </p><p><b>motherfucker:</b> were not fucking canadian</p><p> </p><p>
  <kbd>GREEN has left the chat</kbd>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <kbd>BLUE has added GREEN to the chat</kbd>
</p><p> </p><p><b>Blue:</b> if I have to suffer through thus then so do you</p><p> </p><p><b>$un:</b> thus</p><p> </p><p>
  <kbd>GREEN changed BLUE's name to KHAN</kbd>
</p><p> </p><p><b>Khan:</b> lol</p><p>bitch</p><p> </p><p><b>Ruby:</b> Crystal why</p><p> </p><p><b>kickass:</b> THIS ISNT MY FUCKIN FAULT</p><p> </p><p><b>motherfucker:</b> literally everythinjg goes now if crys is swearing lol</p><p> </p><p><b>$un:</b> everythinjg</p><p> </p><p><b>motherfucker:</b> stfu</p><p> </p><p><b>Khan:</b> wait where did silver go</p><p> </p><p><b>motherfucker:</b> hold on</p><p>hes watching his fucking cartoons on my fucking netflix</p><p> </p><p><b>Khan:</b> ???</p><p> </p><p><b>Silver:</b> excuse you proteam omega is not a damn cartoon</p><p> </p><p><b>Pearl:</b> fuck you didnt</p><p> </p><p><b>Platinum:</b> Oh dear</p><p> </p><p><b>Diamond:</b> WHAT ABOUT PROTEAM OMEGA</p><p> </p><p><b>Silver:</b> ?</p><p> </p><p><b>Diamond:</b> PEARL WE HAVE A SENIOR WHO WATCHES IT TOO</p><p>I TOLD YOU ITS NOT STUPID</p><p> </p><p><b>motherfucker:</b> thats debatable</p><p> </p><p>
  <kbd>SILVER has kicked MOTHERFUCKER from the chat</kbd>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <kbd>GREEN has added MOTHERFUCKER to the chat</kbd>
</p><p> </p><p><b>Green:</b> its not that easy</p><p> </p><p>
  <kbd>SILVER has changed GREEN's name to FUCKIN ASSHOLE</kbd>
</p><p> </p><p><b>fuckin asshole:</b> wow ok</p><p> </p><p><b>Red:</b> hey green im sensing a trend here</p><p> </p><p><b>Khan:</b> yeah green</p><p>a TREND</p><p>lol</p><p> </p><p>
  <kbd>KHAN has changed RED's name to EASY TARGET</kbd>
</p><p> </p><p><b>motherfucker:</b> oof</p><p> </p><p><b>easy target:</b> nothin like nostalgia amiright or amiright</p><p>ykno just rememberin the good old days</p><p>when you fuckin stole all my gym badges</p><p>bitch</p><p> </p><p><b>Khan:</b> ;)</p><p> </p><p><b>Yellow:</b> k but we should all go to bed</p><p> </p><p><b>easy target:</b> yup yellows right</p><p> </p><p>
  <kbd>MOTHERFUCKER changed YELLOW's name to HAT</kbd>
</p><p> </p><p><b>hat:</b> were never getting over that are we</p><p> </p><p><b>motherfucker:</b> nope</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. tümblr $h!tpöst</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>ngl these fics are great fun and i dont even have to worry about typos bcs its a chatfic lmao</p><p>umm kudos comment and subscribe! :D please i need the happy chemicals</p><p>(comments especially!! comments make the happy go VYOOM!!!)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>»Pokedex Holders«</b><br/>
<span class="small">Aug 13</span><br/>
<span class="small">8:32 a.m.</span>
</p><p> </p><p><b>X:</b> yall ever get that feeling where you just wanna die and you feel like it's monday</p><p> </p><p><b>Y:</b> no</p><p>·</p><p><b>Silver:</b> lol yeah</p><p> </p><p><b>hat:</b> what</p><p> </p><p><b>kickass:</b> wow good morning</p><p> </p><p><b>X:</b> a good morning to DIE</p><p> </p><p><b>motherfucker:</b> wtf do i gotta wake up to thsi</p><p>who tf even are these people</p><p>tge fuck</p><p> </p><p><b>Y:</b> were from kalos</p><p>if that helps</p><p> </p><p><b>motherfucker:</b> i mean no it doesnt but like it does help decide this bitches nickname</p><p> </p><p>
  <kbd>MOTHERFUCKER changed X's name to EMO KALOS BITCH</kbd>
</p><p> </p><p><b>$un:</b> oof</p><p> </p><p><b>emo kalos BITCH:</b> accurate</p><p> </p><p><b>Y:</b> basically describes his entire character</p><p> </p><p>
  <kbd>EMO KALOS BITCH changed Y's name to FREE ME FROM THESE EARTHEN BONDS</kbd>
</p><p> </p><p><b>free me from these earthen bonds:</b> also accurate but too long</p><p> </p><p>
  <kbd>FREE ME FROM THESE EARTHEN BONDS changed their name to BELIEVE I CAN FLY</kbd>
</p><p> </p><p><b>believe i can fly:</b> better</p><p> </p><p><b>motherfucker:</b> silver where tf are you</p><p> </p><p><b>Silver:</b> ?</p><p>i left?</p><p> </p><p><b>motherfucker:</b> WHAT WHY</p><p>WHAT THE FCK MAN</p><p>WHY DO U ALWAYS FUCKIN COME INTO MY HOUSE</p><p>WATCH YOUR DAMN CARTOONS</p><p>AND THEN LEAVE</p><p>FUCKIN</p><p> </p><p><b>Silver:</b> it isnt a cartoon gold</p><p> </p><p>
  <kbd>MOTHERFUCKER changed SILVER's name to WEEB</kbd>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <kbd>PEARL changed DIAMOND's name to WEEB JR</kbd>
</p><p> </p><p><b>weeb:</b> should I even ask</p><p> </p><p>
  <kbd>WEEB JR changed PEARL's name to LISTEN HERE</kbd>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <kbd>POISON MAIDEN changed PLATINUM's name to RICHY BITCHY WITCHY</kbd>
</p><p> </p><p><b>richy bitchy witchy:</b> how dare you</p><p> </p><p><b>poison maiden:</b> how dare yourself</p><p>fuckin steals my shoes</p><p>fuckin</p><p> </p><p>
  <kbd>RICHY BITCHY WITCHY changed POISON MAIDEN's name to SMALLER BITCH WITCH</kbd>
</p><p> </p><p><b>smaller bitch witch:</b> oh wow ok then</p><p>bitch</p><p> </p><p><b>richy bitchy witchy:</b> bitch yourself</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>-</p>
</div><hr/>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>-</p>
</div><span class="small">Aug 14</span><br/><span class="small">2:24 a.m.</span><p> </p><p><b>weeb:</b> lie down on the sidewalk with your tongue against the concrete til the whole world dissolves like an uncoated pill</p><p> </p><p><b>easy target:</b> im sorry????</p><p> </p><p><b>motherfucker:</b> its a tumblr shitpost</p><p>hes a fuckin emo bitch and he quotes tumblr shitposts at 3 in the fuckin am when were all trying to sleep</p><p> </p><p><b>weeb:</b> one day you will be face to face with whatever saw fit to let you exist in the universe and you will have to justify the space that youve filled</p><p> </p><p><b>motherfucker:</b> yeah i already met arceus and it actually seemed pretty pleased with how ive spent my time</p><p>pleased enough to NOT go on a humanity-destroying rampage in fact</p><p> </p><p><b>listen here:</b> excuse me what the fuck</p><p> </p><p><b>kickass:</b> gold why are you even awake???</p><p> </p><p><b>motherfucker:</b> i was bingewatching netflix after silver hogged it for a week whats your excuse?</p><p> </p><p><b>kickass:</b> i was fucking</p><p>asleep????</p><p>and then yall fuckin woke me the fuck up???????</p><p> </p><p><b>motherfucker:</b> rip crystals good nights rest</p><p> </p><p><b>easy target:</b> wait where did silver go then?</p><p> </p><p><b>motherfucker:</b> probably to commit a crime</p><p>like theft</p><p>or maybe arson</p><p> </p><p><b>kickass:</b> wait red why are you awake??</p><p> </p><p><b>easy target:</b> ptsd man</p><p>nightmares n shit</p><p>ykno tge usual</p><p> </p><p><b>kickass:</b> oh</p><p>well ykno i actually have like a shit ton of advice for that if you wanna just call me</p><p> </p><p><b>easy target:</b> hell yeah</p><p> </p><p><b>motherfucker:</b> uh well good night then i guess</p><p> </p><p><b>weeb:</b> id strike the sun if it insulted me</p><p> </p><p><b>motherfucker:</b> fuck off</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="small">8:47 a.m.</span>
</p><p> </p><p><b>fuckin asshole:</b> what even the actual fucking hell</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>